Stick Together
by ninjadevil2000
Summary: AU of the scene from the 2019 film. When Tom and Major Chetwode fight, what if Tom was injured in the fight? Small drabble exploring a more dramatic side of the fight. Only my second DA fic


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Downton Abbey or any of the characters, places, storylines, etc.**

**Author's Note: A twist on the fight near the beginning of the movie between Tom and Major Chetwode. Apologies in advance for any grammatical errors. This is unbetaed and written in just a day.**

**Any reviews or Downton Abbey prompts/ideas would be appreciated. I hope you enjoy the fic. **

* * *

Mary hurried after Tom, running through the alleyways until she found him.

"Tom!" she gasped.

Her brother-in-law was struggling on the ground, another man fighting with him. Mary's eyes widened when she saw the gun in the other man's hand.

"Get the gun!" Tom yelled breathlessly between blows.

Mary stepped forward, but before she could act, a shot rang through the air. As the sound echoed between the buildings, muffled slightly by the nearby parade, Tom threw one last blow and knocked the man unconscious. He pushed himself up slowly, Mary hurrying to help him.

"Are you alright?" she said.

Tom faced her but before he could answer, the police appeared, taking up the man sprawled on the ground. Explanations were exchanged before the police left, but as the car drove away, Tom faltered, leaning on Mary for support.

"Tom, what's wrong?"

Tom gestured to his shoulder, his teeth gritted.

Mary covered her mouth with her gloved hand when she saw. Tom's shoulder was bleeding profusely and his jacket was sticky with red.

"Oh lord, Tom," Mary said, quickly taking action. "C'mon, we need to take you to the doctor."

Tom shook his head. "I'll be fine, Mary."

"Tom, you're shot," Mary said, her voice determined. "You're going to the doctor to get bandaged up and then we'll go back home."

"You'll miss the parade," Tom said, one last attempt to not be fawned over.

"Oh, I don't care about that," Mary said. "You've taken care of me many times, Tom. It's my turn to take care of you."

Tom sighed, bowing his head and finally allowing Mary to lead him down the street to the doctor's office.

Luckily, Dr. Clarkson was able to stitch up Tom's shoulder with no problem at all. It had only been a flesh wound and hadn't done any damage to muscles or bones. Tom was instructed to wear a sling for a few days and to take it easy. Otherwise, he was free to go.

Mary and Tom walked home together, both tired and eager to return to Downton. When they arrived, it was apparent that the rest of the family and the Royals hadn't returned from the parade yet. Mary had some tea sent up to the sitting room, as she instructed Tom to lay on the sofa.

When the family returned to the house after the parade had ended, Mary had ordered Tom to rest before dinner, so Mary explained what had happened.

"Mary, why weren't you at the parade?" Cora asked as soon as she saw her eldest daughter. "And where's Tom? He didn't appear either."

"I'll explain it all later, Mama. Let's just say Tom fell ill, may we? And I'll explain everything tonight when the King and Queen have gone to bed."

Cora nodded understandingly, but she was still curious and somewhat worried about what had happened to her daughter and her son-in-law.

* * *

Later that night, when the house was quiet and everyone was asleep, (or seemed to be at least) Mary had the family conjoin in Tom's room. Tom was sitting up in bed, looking quite disgruntled about the fact that Mary was eyeing him like a hawk.

"Tom, what happened?" Cora asked immediately upon seeing him and his arm wrapped in the sling.

Tom grimaced. "I – uh – got shot."

"Shot?" Edith gasped. "By who? How?"

Tom quickly explained everything about Major Chetwode and his assassination attempt that Tom had foiled just before the parade.

"You were very brave, Tom," Robert said kindly. "I'm sure the king will say the same when he hears of this."

"There's no need for him to know, Robert," Tom said, looking over at his father-in-law. "I really don't want the honor or attention."

Robert nodded and gave Tom a smile. He had expected this. Tom had never been one for being the center of attention.

"Well, we'll let you get some rest," Cora said kindly. She kissed Tom's cheek in a motherly way before leaving with the rest of the family. Except for Mary. Tom caught her just before she exited.

"Mary, wait a minute, please."

She turned back. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of me," Tom said with a smile.

Mary smiled back. "Well, I couldn't let you bleed out in the alley, could I? Who else would help me deal with Edith?"

Tom laughed. "At any rate, thanks. It meant a lot."

Mary nodded. "You're welcome, Tom."


End file.
